Belonging
by Blackrock Soldier
Summary: Xephos crash lands on Minecraftia and is unable to contact his people. He's alone until a certain dwarf finds him. Xephos X Honeydew. / Yogscast fic.


Everything is so different here. I'm not sure what to think about it. The sky is a deep blue. The land is rich and colorful. It's beautiful... but I don't belong here. I am an alien. A foreigner.

I miss my home. My planet which my people live on. It's not nearly as beautiful as this place but it was where I belonged. Now, i've been separated from it and the only thing to connect me to it is this telecommunicator which doesn't seem to work because no one has answered me. I'm all alone.

Tears began welling up in my eyes. I felt that all hope was lost. My people had forsaken me here. No one was coming. What would I do if they never picked up? The thought scared me more than anything. The worst case scenario hit me: I would die here all alone. "Someone! Please, anyone pick up! It's Xephos! I- I'm lost..." The silence took hold again. Still, no answer. My head drooped and the telecommunicator caught my tears. I couldn't take this. I didn't belong here!

"Who are you talking to?"

Suddenly, I wasn't alone anymore. My eyes quickly shot to the entrance in my spaceship that had been bent open in the crash. There, bearing an axe, stood a dwarf with a long beard. I was petrified by him. He looked strong and scary compared to me at the time. My mouth opened but no words escaped.

He was in no way afraid of me. He took a couple steps into my domain as he spoke. "This must be the metal monstrosity that I saw fall from the sky last night, and you must be it's pilot. I never thought i'd see a spaceman in Minecraftia." His eyes wandered all around.

"I..uh..." Attempting to compose myself, I stood up but kept my distance. He didn't seem to be a threat to me but my computer was too damaged to make an assessment. It was up to me to decide what was harmful in this new, strange world. "I-"

"Do you speak english, Spaceman?" He interrupted, as he turned to look at me once again.

Taken aback, I fell back a bit into myself. He was so forward that it made me uncomfortable. It made me curse the fact that I knew almost every language in existence, "O-of course. I can talk English." Of course, with so many I know, it is easy to make simple mistakes.

He snorted at my slightly broken way of speaking, "I see... a Spaceman from the stars who can speak English. I can't say I've experienced this before. May I ask what your name is or is it a name that cannot be pronounced?"

His little change lightened things up and I felt slightly more comfortable. It felt like there was no reason to fear him too much. "Of course not. My name is Xephos."

His hand reached out to me, "Nice to meet you, Xephos. I'm Honeydew."

Awkwardly, I took it, "Nice to meet you..."

When he let go, he looked upon me in wonder, "I heard you call out to someone. Who were you talking to?"

All of a sudden I felt vulnerable and I remembered my face was probably stained with tears. I turned my face to hide what had already been seen. "I wasn't talking to anyone... I was calling my home planet but no one is answering."

He hummed in understanding, "Oh, does that mean you are stuck here?"

"Yeah..." I turned away from him and looked down at the communicator I still held in my hand. "I may be stuck here a very long time."

"And you're alone?"

My heart ached at the sound of hearing that as I nodded. "Yes..."

"Oh..." He felt bad for me. "Then, I'll hang out with you."

Surprised, I turned back to look at him, "What?"

"I'll hang out with you so you're not alone. I've got nothing better to do and you seem like a cool guy," He said, with a grin.

I was overwhelmed by his easygoing attitude and the simple fact that he would want to hang out with me at all. It was strange but it was a good feeling and he helped me stay positive as I spent many hours watching the stars and waiting for the call. My time with him was precious.

The night sky was our blanket as we laid out on the grass, the communicator close but him closer. I couldn't remember the exact point when we fell for eachother. It was slow then all at once. The thought of leaving was still there but it wasn't really needed anymore. Honeydew had filled the void in my heart. He became my home.

On the day my people finally got back to me, I just told them I wouldn't be returning. I had found something better on my travels. Something much better than anything space could ever give me. Maybe one day I would return but Minecraftia was where I wanted to be. This place where I met my true love.

The look on his face was that of happiness and surprise, "Are you really not going back?"

"Yep," I had answered easily. "I want to stay here with you forever."

He pulled me into a big hug and smiled, "I was hoping you would say that. You will always be my Spaceman, right?"

I hugged him back, "Right."

We are still together even now. It's been years since I've thought about the home I left but it's only a fading memory. That place can't compare to the life I have now. I'm still a spaceman but I belong to this world. I belong in his arms.


End file.
